Amour éternel
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Les orages peuvent parfois avoir des effets étranges sur les gens...


**Disclamer : ****Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas. Nous ne gagnons pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. Tout ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas comme faisant partie de l'histoire originale nous appartient.**

**_                                  Amour éternel._**

Perdue dans une région isolée d'un pays d'Europe, en plein milieu d'une forêt séculaire avec un seul et unique sentier menant aux habitations les plus proches, se trouvait une bicoque de bois. 

Il s'agissait de la dernière planque des G-bois, trônant, aussi fièrement que peuvent le faire des ruines, au centre d'une petite clairière. Les planches étaient pour la plupart pourries et la terrasse à l'avant se trouvait encombrées de divers objets et ustensiles de jardinages. 

La maison était peu spacieuse, du moins devaient-ils tous partager leur chambre. 

Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent donc coincés dans un lit deux personnes dans la plus petite chambre. 

Quant à Wufei, Quatre et Trowa, ils se virent contraints de partager le même lit. 

Wufei préférait bien entendu dormir sur le canapé mais Duo l'en dissuada. En effet, s'asseyant dessus, il se releva immédiatement au son plaintif du fauteuil et au fourmillement d'insectes envahissant la moquette de la salle de séjour. Après cet incident, Wufei se résolut à passer une nuit blanche, compressé entre les pilotes 03 et 04.

 Les mieux lotis dans toute cette histoire étaient sans nul doute Heero et Duo, même si selon Heero, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure ne possédait que des défauts. Les principaux étant que :

Duo parle quand il dort. Duo ronfle quand il ne parle pas. Duo bouge énormément qu'il soit éveillé ou non. Duo prend toute la couette. Duo prend Heero pour sa peluche attitrée. 

Il va sans dire qu'Iceberg Man était peu enthousiaste à renouveler pareille expérience testée durant certaines missions en duo. 

Mais étant le Perfect Soldier, il se devait de faire abstraction de l'inconfort de la situation.

 Contrairement à lui, Duo ne l'imitait pas et ne se gênait pas pour critiquer ouvertement le peu d'espace, la déco à chier, l'humidité décollant le papier peint des années '60 d'avant colonisation, l'absence de vivres fraîches et de télévision ainsi que la présence d'insectes de toutes sortes grouillant par-ci par-là ! 

Tout cela ne manqua pas d'effrayer Quatre, peu habitué à pareil taudis malgré sa grande habileté aux commandes d'un Gundam.

 La situation se trouvait résumée par cette phrase de Duo : « S'il faut aussi faire la guerre à de la vermine comme on la fait à Oz, on est pas sortis de l'auberge ! »

Heureusement pour eux, après quelques heures de nettoyage forcé, ils pouvaient maintenant qualifier les chambres d'habitables pour des humains. 

Cependant elles possédaient toujours un air de pauvreté et de tristesse.

 Devant la menace détergente, les insectes préférèrent élire domicile sur le carrelage de la cuisine, l'endroit le plus frais, en raison de la moiteur et de la lourdeur de l'air. 

L'ambiance ne se trouvait déjà pas au beau fixe face à la vétusté du lieu, mais le futur orage, persistant à se faire attendre, rendait tout cela explosif. 

Inutile de dire qu'Heero attendait l'averse aussi patiemment qu'un soldat pouvait se le permettre. Il espérait que cela calmerait Duo et lui permettrait de prendre quelques heures de repos. 

Malheureusement pour Heero et ses compagnons d'infortune, il fallut attendre quelques heures avant l'averse salvatrice. 

Quand enfin les éléments se déchaînèrent, l'heure se trouvait déjà bien avancée. Heero n'arrivait pas, pour  son plus grand malheur, à dormir. Aussi s'assurant que tous dormaient, il se releva silencieusement et sortit de la masure, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir. 

Le vent et la pluie le rafraîchirent. Devant la fureur des éléments il se sentit infiniment petit. Peu à peu un étrange sentiment l'emplit. 

Cela ressemblait à la plénitude. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu même lorsqu'il se trouvait en sécurité physiquement parlant. Il écarta les bras pour accueillir les émotions qu'il refoulait si bien derrière son masque.

 L'orage faisait fureur, fouettant les arbres et emportant tout brindille non solidement encrée au sol. Comme si les éléments voulaient effrayer et intimider Heero. Mais ni l'intensité de la pluie et du vent, ni le bruit du tonnerre n'y parvinrent.

 Heero avait l'impression de faire partie d'un tout. Il avait conscience de la moindre de ses cellules. Peu à peu, il se sentit relié aux éléments l'entourant.

 Pourtant immobile, il savait que l'herbe encore roussie quelques heures auparavant, redevenait verte et douce au toucher. Tout ce qui l'entourait ne faisait qu'un avec lui et cela le rassura. 

Grisé par les sentiments, Heero ne se contentait pas d'explorer par la pensée les environs de la clairière mais aussi l'intérieur de la maison. Il sentit le calme et le sommeil de ses compagnons. Il était à la fois ce calme et un corps étranger à ce dernier. 

Ils formaient un tout avec les créatures de ce monde et encore une fois cela le réconforta. 

Un déplacement d'air, un bruissement et l'inquiétude envahit Harry. Elle ne venait pas de lui. Elle émanait de Duo. Duo qui se trouvait debout derrière lui et qui le regardait avec des yeux inquiets et tendres. 

Heero le remarqua quand il se fut retourné vers son partenaire. Nul doute que la vue du Perfect Soldier debout et pratiquement nu sous la pluie possédait sûrement quelque caractère perturbant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. 

La présence de Duo, loin de rompre la connexion entre Heero et le monde, la renforçait. Peu à peu, il n'y eut plus que le lien entre eux. Les deux éprouvant ce que l'autre ressentait. Sachant ce que l'autre pensait. Ils en avaient tous deux conscience, même si Duo était décontenancé face à un tel phénomène. 

Alors sortis d'on ne sait où, venus de très loin, les souvenirs affluèrent. Leur enfance, les épreuves de la vie affrontées et subies, leur naissance, mais aussi la mort. 

La mort des êtres chers à leur cœur. Leur mort, bien avant qu'ils ne soient Duo et Heero. 

Ils se rappelèrent avoir été amis, puis amants et enfin maris et femmes. Et cela dans de nombreuses vies antérieures. Ils se remémorèrent les difficultés, le bonheur, les sourires, les moments de tendresse et la vie qu'ils avaient transmise. Leurs enfants, matérialisation de leur amour.

 Leurs vies partout dans le monde aux époques les plus saugrenues et oubliée. Encore et encore. Toujours plus de vies, toutes différentes par bien des choses. 

Et pourtant avec un point commun : l'être aimé, l'assurance de ne jamais être seul. 

Et cette certitude : l'autre l'aimait.

 Et avec cet amour, ce choix : quitter le monde des morts pour celui des vivants et tout recommencer à nouveau. 

S'aimer à nouveau, se perdre, se retrouver,  affronter les difficultés, mais ensemble. 

Puis brusquement le tonnerre rugit plus fort et les sortis de leur état de communion. La connexion fut rompue mais la certitude que l'autre était son âme sœur était toujours là. 

Puis ce fut le calme. Le départ de l'orage et l'arrivée de la fraîcheur de la nuit faisant frissonner Heero. Ou peut-être était-ce autre chose de plus profond ?  Les yeux dans les yeux, perles améthystes contre cobalts, Duo s'approcha tout naturellement.

 Il l'étreignit et ainsi lui communiqua sa chaleur comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, mais pas ici. Tout naturellement Heero lui rendit son étreinte et ils se retrouvèrent alors. 

Tellement semblable à ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu auparavant et pourtant tellement différent. 

Le manque de l'autre fut alors comblé même si avant cette nuit, ils ignoraient ce dont il s'agissait. 

Leur promesse d'amour éternel fut renouvelée comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. 

- I love you

- Aishiteru

- For ever

- And ever

Rien de plus ne fut dit et enlacés, ils rentrèrent dans la maisonnette, plus heureux que jamais dans cette vie. 


End file.
